Back Then
by DarkLilyAndRose
Summary: It's ten years later, and things are definitely different. What could have happened within that span of time? (Told in drabbles)
1. Phone Calls on Repeat

**Disclaimer: **I will never own Shugo Chara!

**OoOoO**

Phone Calls on Repeat 

The phone vibrated violently on the night table. A lone, pale hand snaked out and snatched it up, disappearing back underneath the cocoon of blankets and sheets.

"Ikuto speaking." Came a muffled voice from below the covers.

"_Yo, it's Utau."_

The blanket tugged down to reveal a guy who appeared to be in his late twenties, with catching midnight eyes and an equally blue bed-head.

"What's up?" he questioned, however he could probably predict what she was going to say. It was becoming a routine, the calls.

"_I wanted to check up on you."_ Ikuto could imagine her heather orbs gleam with concern as she said it.

"So…" he let his voice trail off. There was a beat of silence between the siblings.

"_So_," Utau repeated. _"How are you?"_ She was probing, as-per-usual.

He sighed, running slender fingers through his shaggy locks of dark sapphire.

"Why do you ask, when you already know the answer?" He finally inquired. It's been bothering him a lot lately, the hovering—the worry. He didn't need it, nor did he want it—her pity.

The phone made a shifting noise as Utau flipped some blonde strands from her face. She had gotten it restyled a couple of years back—cropped to the bottom of her ears and parted to the side. She had donated her hair to a charity that collected it. Her manager said it was for 'publicity reasons', but really, she did it because she needed a fresh start.

"_You never know. One of these days_…" Utau replied softly. Ikuto's eyes drifted shut for a moment, before they opened wide like a cat's—alert.

"Look, I gotta go."

"_O-oh. Alright. I love you_." Utau stuttered into the phone. Long ago she'd given up on her brother complex.

"Love you too." He mumbled, ending the conversation by hanging up.

It was quiet, save for the murmuring of the refrigerator in the small kitchen. Ikuto sat up, sheets pooling into his lap and leaving his chest bare. He stared at the blank wall for a moment. Then he frowned.

**OoOoO**


	2. Meeting Place

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shugo Chara!  
**Leah: **I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed and followed- I appreciate it! And I'll credit whoever can guess what will happen next.  
Happy reading!

**OoOoO**

Meeting Place

Ikuto strolled down the street wearing a pair of dark jeans and a creamy white button down. Women and girls of all ages whispered behind hands and giggled as he walked past. Some were even so bold as to take his picture on their cell phone. Yes, Ikuto Tsukiyomi was worldly famous for his violin skills, not to mention his good looks. He ignored it all, continuing to the shut down amusement park he would often visit when he was younger. He was there to meet someone.

Violet orbs glanced up from their phone keyboard at the sound of footsteps drawing to a stop in front of them. A mouth quirked.

"Ikuto-Nii San." Tadase greeted, eyes sparkling.

"Yo." He mumbled, hands in his jeans.

"How are you?" Ikuto mentally sighed. It seemed everyone thought he was going to break down into hysterics any moment.

"Fine." He got out, looking away with a scowl.

"Right." Tadase stated, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Here's that money I borrowed. Thanks so much!" He thanked, handing him an envelope.

Ikuto blinked owlishly before removing a hand from his pants to grab the yen. "When are you gonna ask?" He questioned with a smirk. Tadase turned bright red.

"H-Hey!" He protested, thoroughly embarrassed. "T-tonight." Ikuto's grin widened in mirth.

"I knew it was gonna happen someday. Don't tell Saaya that I helped out in buying the ring, 'kay?" Ikuto reminded his brother-like figure. Tadase rolled his eyes, cheeks still tinted pink.

"Yeah, alright." He muttered, face still twisted some. Ikuto chuckled a little, then his face dimmed.

"I'm leaving now or else I'm going to be late for her." He said, stuffing the cash into his pocket and shifting to walk away.

"Tell her I said hello." Tadase's voice went serious behind him.

Without turning around, Ikuto nodded and left. He didn't let it show that Tadase proposing before him bothered him immensely.

"Oh Ikuto…" Tadase whispered to himself, his lips downturned. The wind caressed his blonde hair, longer and more rugged than back then. "You don't have to pretend like nothing's wrong."

**OoOoO**


End file.
